warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bramblestar's impostor
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |warrior=''Unknown'' |leader=Bramblestar |formermate=Squirrelflight |note}} |position1=Leader |precededby1=Squirrelflight }} |succeededby1= |livebooks= |deadbooks=''Lost Stars, ''The Silent Thaw}} Bramblestar's imposter is a tom. Bramblestar's imposter was a spirit that possessed the leader of ThunderClan, Bramblestar, during his reign in the lake territories. The imposter was able to force out Bramblestar's spirit when he lost a life during an unusual attempt to cure him. Some cats in ThunderClan support his increasing focus on following the warrior code, though others openly challenge him. During his first moons heading ThunderClan, the imposter gives harsh punishments to those reported doing wrong. History Talking to Shadowpaw :The spirit informs Shadowpaw of the codebreakers that must be punished in the Clans, and the Clans must suffer for having codebreakers. He gives the young apprentice a method of "curing" Bramblestar's sudden illness. In doing so, Bramblestar dies and becomes a ghost, and the spirit possesses Bramblestar's body, now acting as ThunderClan's leader. He sticks close to Squirrelflight, almost never leaving her side. As Bramblestar :Now in Bramblestar's body, the spirit began demanding that the other leaders out their "codebreakers", and grew defensive over "his death". Several cats took notice that the way Bramblestar was acting was odd. Graystripe notes that whenever Firestar lost one of his lives, he never acted the way Bramblestar was. Bristlefrost, a dedicated follower of the warrior code, becomes manipulated by the imposter into being his "eyes and ears in the Clan", reporting any cat who broke the code. Bristlefrost became obsessively imperative to please her leader, telling him of how Lionblaze and Spotfur crossed the WindClan border. The imposter then punishes them by making no cat talk to Spotfur for a quarter moon, and banishing Lionblaze from the camp for the same duration. Many ThunderClan cats are shocked, and Lionblaze accepts defeat from his adopted father and leaves. Stemleaf, Spotfur, Twigbranch and Finleap grow suspicious of the way the imposter handles punishments, even twisting the code for his benefit. The imposter also makes it so Bristlefrost does the daily patrols, despite her age, and orders Squirrelflight to stay in the camp from now on. :When Bristlefrost tells the imposter that Sparkpelt didn't catch as much prey, as usual, the imposter sends his "daughter" to the abandoned twoleg nest, and it is revealed that Sparkpelt nearly escaped death from dogs. While Squirrelflight frets over her daughter, the imposter does not care, leading Bristlefrost to believe it was an attempt on Sparkpelt's life. The she-cat investigates and discovers the nest was soaked in the blood of prey, making Bristlefrost realize that the Bramblestar was an imposter. This tactic is similar to that of when Tigerstar used the blood of rabbits and Brindleface to lure dogs to the old ThunderClan camp. Suspicions grow :A secret meeting is held from cats of all Clans, discussing the sudden change in Bramblestar. The cats decide to get help from Squirrelflight, who eventually comes to realize that her mate is a ghost, and the Bramblestar leading ThunderClan is not the real one. She feigns affection for him but goes to inform the other four Clans of the imposter. She is seemingly able to convince Leafstar, but fails to do so for Harestar and Mistystar, and is unable to go to Tigerstar. At a gathering, the imposter berates and bullies the other Clans, becoming angry when the leaders do not conform to his punishments. He does, however, force exile on Dovewing and Tree to "atone", garnering support from several cats from other Clans. Shadowsight later realizes that the imposter had been manipulating him due to his inexperience as a medicine cat, and feels guilty over the fact. :In ThunderClan, he makes Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Twigbranch swear an oath of loyalty to him and ThunderClan so they can atone. Lionblaze and Jayfeather are angry that they are being made to apologize for being born, while Twigbranch is uneasy. The three swear the oath, and Bramblestar says that the punishment for breaking any notion of the code will be exile, much to the shock and disdain of several ThunderClan members. He later outs Squirrelflight as a codebreaker, berating her for "betrayal" and calling both her and Leafpool liars and weak, revealing that he sent Bumblestripe, one of his staunch supporters, to follow her, and knows that she went behind his back. Squirrelflight announces to the stunned ThunderClan that her mate is an imposter, but ThunderClan is unsure what to think. The imposter exiles her and demotes her, though Thornclaw attempts to persuade him otherwise, but fails. In her place as deputy, the imposter appoints Berrynose, breaking the seventh notion of the code. Squirrelflight goes to ShadowClan, telling Tigerstar of her exile. While doubtful of her claims, Rootpaw is able to make the ghost of the real Bramblestar appear and confirm her story. Tigerstar is convinced and rallies ShadowClan against the imposter, allowing Squirrelflight to stay in ShadowClan for the time. Personality :The imposter is cruel, manipulative, and tyrannical. He believes in the firm following of the warrior code, but as stated by several cats, he appears to only want to hurt and control, using fear to enforce his leadership. An example of this is when Bristlefrost realizes that when he is berating Sparkpelt, he seems to enjoy the fear both she and her son, Flamepaw, were showing. He is incredibly manipulative and persuasive, appealing to Shadowsight, a young apprentice, to use a usual method to kill Bramblestar, and Bristlefrost, a young warrior whom he is able to mold into his eyes and ears in ThunderClan. He uses the silence of StarClan to further his own agenda and out the codebreakers, becoming angry when the other leaders don't comply with him. :He is defensive about Bramblestar's death, refusing to answer questions regarding it. :He is very willing to harm cats, as he tried to kill Sparkpelt when she tried to look for Lionblaze and was displeased when his plan had failed. When Tree refused to go into exile, the imposter threatened to harm Tree's kin unless he complied. :Even though he claims to be Bramblestar, he does not take on the personality of his host body, arousing suspicion from several cats. Cats such as Squirrelflight, Stemleaf, Spotfur, Twigbranch, and Finleap became suspicious of his demeanor, while others such as Lionblaze, Thornclaw, and Graystripe were appalled by his actions and personality. :He appears to know and had a bias for Squirrelflight, but any and all relationship that he feigned with her was terminated when she outed him as an imposter. He also seems to hold a bias against Lionblaze, banishing him from the camp temporarily as a punishment, and shows a visible dislike of Leafpool and Bramblestar. His listing of the codebreakers also suggests a vendetta against the listed cats, over cats who have broken the code much worse such as Breezepelt. Character pixels Kin Members Mate: :Squirrelflight (formerly): |note}} Killed victims *Bramblestar (Caused, lost first life) Breaking of the code :Even though the imposter appears adamant about following the warrior code, he has broken and twisted it multiple times: *Berating Lionblaze for defying him as a leader, even though he was breaking the code. *Stopping the care of elders. *Changing the code so he gets first pick from the fresh-kill pile. **Also making it so the Warriors eat first, over queens and elders. *Attempted murder of Sparkpelt. *Making patrols walk in a single file line. *Berating and bullying the other leaders into following his orders. *Exiling Squirrelflight after she exposed him as an imposter. *Appointing Berrynose as deputy despite him having no apprentice beforehand. Leader info }} Quotes |''See more}} External links * Notes Notes and references }} Category:Leaders Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Major characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Lost Stars characters Category:The Silent Thaw characters